Inari Tsukiakari
Inari Tsukiakari was the second in command and dust specialist of Team MLIT and is one of the main protagonists in “Moonlight Stars ” and currently a member of Team IQAT. Her weapon of choice is a pair of High Tech Dust Swords (HTDS) named Indigo StormCrest. She also alludes to Fa Mulan from Mulan/Mulan 2. Appearance Inari is a young woman with somewhat long, dark blue hair that she usually clips into a ponytail with a yellow daisy hair accessory. She also has medium blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a slim body build. Her height and weight are around average. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) She wears a light blue, non-sleeve kimono top with yellow lining and has three, pink cherry blossom designs which are located on the lower left near her waist, the center of her upper back and on the right below her breast. She also wears matching bell arm sleeves that extends from above her elbow to her wrist. Underneath her kimono top, she wears a green polo shirt with a round collar that is tucked into a pair tan cargo capris that have adjustable cuffs and also wears black slip-on shoes. She also wears a black cross belt that she uses to carry her weapons in gray holsters with assistance from a couple of black straps around her mid thighs and to carry a medium sized pouch on the left side to carry dust crystals/vial with a couple small magazines. For her accessories, she wears a pair of dangling gold three star earrings, a yellow daisy hair accessory, and a white gold necklace with her emblem as the pendant charm. Pajamas Inari’s pajamas consists of a light blue, three quarter length sleeved yukata with yellow lining and her emblem is located on the top part of her back in dark blue with a circle around it. With it, she wears a dark blue obi wrapped around her waist and underneath her yukata, she wears a dark blue spaghetti strap camisole and a pair of black short shorts. She also wears light blue ankle socks and she wears her hair down with her pendant hidden underneath her yukata. Uniform Inari wears most of the dress code for Beacon Academy with the red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim with white stockings and brown shoes. Instead of wearing the thin red bow, she wears her white gold pendant and wears either brown or white stockings that go to her upper thigh with her uniform. She also carries around a light brown messenger bag with her emblem within a dark blue circle as a pin on the bag and also wears the silver version of her three star earrings with the uniform. Alternate Outfit (Heiress) During the events of “Secrets of the Mercenary” and “Shadows of Doubt”, Inari wears this outfit code named “Heiress”. This outfit consists of a cream/yellow dress with lace lining at the collarbone and at the bottom of the dress with three quarter length laced sleeves. Over her dress, she wears a dark blue, long sleeve overcoat with yellow lining that extends to just above her knees similar to her dress with matching boots. The overcoat has seven sets of yellow buttons that button her coat and wears a black belt with her holsters to store her weapons and a black dust pouch in the center of the belt in the back. For accessories, she wears her earrings, hair accessory, and her pendant which she hides underneath her coat along with a dark blue fedora that matches her overcoat and boots. Her emblem is seen as an accessory on the band of her fedora. Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Inari wears a sparkled, strapless high low dress that fades from silver to blue that has dark blue design with a silver drop gem in the center of it with. She wears a pendant that has a silver star in the center with a matching pair of dangling silver star earrings and silver, open toed high heels with a dark blue flower embellishment on the outer part of the ankle strap on both heels. She wears her hair in a ponytail held up by a silver cherry blossom hair accessory. Post Timeskip Outfit (Volume 4 - Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design includes a dark grayish navy, sleeveless kimono top with grayish blue and light gray design lining with a matching racer-back top underneath along with matching arm sleeves. Her kimono top is wrapped with a silver obi and held on by a dark blue and light grey stripe belt with gold buckle. She also wears a matching dark grayish navy wrap skort with grey blue lining and one unbuttoned gold button on the bottom with dark blue shorts underneath. She also wears dark blue with dark grayish navy round toe, low heel, knee high riding boots with gold decoration, one on each vamp. For her accessories, she wears dark blue gloves arm warmers (right arm has actual glove arm warmer and left is fingerless glove arm warmer), silver knee guards, matching arm guard on her lower left arm tied with semi thick, black cord and a stainless steel with silver wrist cuff bracer that has her emblem engraved on it within a crescent moon. She also wears a silver high tech belt with gold lining and straps that allows easy storage of her weapons on the back of her belt. She also has gold, star dangle earrings, a yellow magnolia flower in her now down hair, and a dark blue with light gray lined pouch behind her obi. Personality Inari is known to be reserved, honest, and smart as well as a kind person that has respect and empathy for other people, despite their race or past unlike other wealthier families. She is bright when it comes to certain topics such as the history of Remnant and Dust and while she searches for more information about Dust, Remnant, and other topics such as the Tsukiakari Clan, she tries to discover more about herself. In a fight between people, she would always be a person that would end an argument and help reach an agreement between the parties involved by suggesting they reach a compromise. However, she does not trust people easily and she is afraid that she will somehow lose them. She is afraid that she will either be betrayed, or they will disappear from her life such as when her parents went missing after the Tsukiakari Mansion was attacked and when her brother never came back home from Signal Academy. Whenever she talks about subject such as her past, specifically about her parent’s disappearance, she could possibly break down in tears while recalling that time. Because of this, she will only talk about it to people that she can trust and when she feels ready. When she is really upset with someone (either by stabbing her in the back or lie to her), Inari would be infuriated, speak her mind, and leave the area and ignore them until they apologize or confront her. However, if she is forced into combat, she is not afraid to fight back. If she does get upset, she would end the argument, give a glare and walk away in order not make a scene. If she is sad, she wouldn’t break out in tears until after she is alone so nobody would see her and she does have her limits, but as long as you don’t offend her or do anything to get her upset, she’ll be kind and courteous. Once she knows that she can trust someone, she will begin to show her true self to her close friends. Inari is a strong willed, and loyal person that will protect her friends and help them when they need it such as tutoring, sparring, and even comfort. She would do anything for her friends and family, even if it is against what is right, especially in order to protect them in the midst of a fight. She would also give them good advice if they ask her such as when she gave good tips for studying to Miyuki and good advice about Miyuki for Taison on how they can bond as teammates. Despite not initially trusting people, she can hold a conversation with others and still manage to gain their trust and become friends with them. She also has a habit of being too serious in certain situations and going outside to think or clear her head at night under the moonlit sky. After the Battle of Beacon and her time isolated at the Tsukiakari Estate and her given role taken from her, she became lonely and keeps everything to herself. Aside from her lessons from her mentor, she secludes herself in her room as she tries to figure out what she wants to do next with the role of heiress. She also loses a lot of confidence since she last spoke to her grandmother and holds some hostility towards her about her decision. She does also fear about hurting the people she cares for with her semblance that she couldn’t control. Though once she leaves the Tsukiakari Estate and travels, she regains her former self and gains more confidence and determination once she finally decides on what she wants to do and when she is able to control her semblance sometime after traveling and fully controls it when Team IQAT is formed. Biography/ History Inari Tsukiakari was the second born into the Tsukiakari Clan and lived in the life of luxury in the Tsukiakari mansion located in Northern Mistral with her older brother, Leonardo Tsukiakari along with their parents, Mamoru Tsukiakari and Liliann Tsukiakari, and their grandmother, Kasumi Tsukiakari. While Leo was becoming a great sword fighter, she was becoming a prodigal dust caster with her promising skills in the fundamentals of dust and dust control when she was nine due to her diligence and training with her mother and father throughout her childhood. Between the two Tsukiakari heirs, she was treated with more care from her father than her brother since she was not pressured to become the Tsukiakari heir for the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation. When Professor Auriel Lucius, one of the teachers from Mistral Academy, observed Inari’s budding proficiency in dust casting, he believed that she would make a fine huntress when she became of age with more training and would like to train her when that time comes to improve her skills in other areas. After hearing this news, her mother and father were proud to hear that Inari would also have a bright future that would also help bring glory to the Tsukiakari name and began to train her further. However Inari and Leo’s training with their parents was cut short a year later when their family mansion was attacked one night. Before the mercenaries could find her and Leo, their grandmother came and helped them escape their home before they could be seen by the attackers. As the duo ran into the snowy forest, they both looked in horror as they witnessed the destruction of the Tsukiakari mansion. As she was crying from worrying about their parents and grandmother’s fate and the destruction of their home, her brother tried to comfort and console her until their grandmother appeared in the forest, wounded. They were happy that she made it out alive as they hugged her. After she told them what happened along with her not knowing the fate of their parents, Inari knew that she had to be strong and do whatever she could to honor her family name. Though she was saddened with the tragedy that befell her family, she promised herself that she would find out who caused this and if their parents were still alive. After that tragedy, Inari, Leonardo, and their grandmother immigrated to Vale and started to live in one of the mansions in Vale’s upper class district. While her grandmother ran the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation in their father’s absence, she spent most of her time in the study area to improve her dust skills, learn more about the history of Remnant, and also spending some quality time with her brother. A few years after moving to Vale, Inari decided to attend Signal Academy a year after her brother when she was twelve years old to become a better fighter and to continue her training of becoming a huntress. She reunited with Professor Auriel Lucius when he transferred to Signal Academy to oversee her training as she promised her parents a few years ago. However, he did not know the fate of her parents either but would do anything he could to prepare her to find those answers on her own which helped drive her. Because of his tutelage, she began to learn not only about dust, but also about sword fighting, gun shooting, and most importantly, Aura. This was when she created her first weapon, Indigo StormCrest. However, things took a turn for the worse when Inari came home one vacation and heard from her grandmother that Leo never made it back home. Afraid of losing her brother, she decided to search for her brother in the streets of Vale. While searching for Leonardo, she found his armband with his emblem along with signs of a scuffle in the nearby alley. Upset by her brother’s disappearance, she returned home to her grandmother to give her the terrible news that Leo was kidnapped. Her and her grandmother were saddened by the news of losing the heir to the clan and her grandmother decided to make Inari the heiress to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation in her brother’s place to which Inari had accepted. After she had finished the last of her lessons for being the heiress to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation a little while later, her grandmother had presented her with a large gift for her 16th birthday. It was her own two story flat roof mansion that was located on the edge of Vale near the upper class district and Forever Fall. Inari had begun to use it right away and made her home there and spent her time studying and learning new skills such as dust melding and learning her way around technology. However, her mentor’s warning finally came to light during the events of Moonlight Blossom Preview. After that night, she couldn’t trust anyone and slowly hid her true self so that she couldn’t be betrayed again. Since then, she has only trusted her family, her mentor, and a few friends from Signal. After she graduated from Signal Academy and while she was training a month after she graduated, she received a letter from Auriel Lucius that included an invitation for her to finally attend Beacon Academy. With her acceptance to Beacon, she trained to prepare herself physically and mentally for her first year while hoping to reunite with her brother. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ After fighting to defend Beacon Academy from Grimm and possessed androids, Inari retreats with Leo and Miyuki back to Inari’s Mansion with minor injuries. On the way there, Inari and Leo sensed someone following them and she went to find out who it could be while Leo and Miyuki headed to her mansion despite Leo’s warning. She discovers Azora and duels with her to protect her friends. After Inari defeats her with the last of her aura, the latter retreats but not before she leaves a message for her to head for Mistral in order to find her answers. Once she arrives home with some more injuries and fatigue, Miyuki and Leo are grateful to see her alive before she collapses and Leo catches her. After some time, Inari had reluctantly agreed that she and Miyuki would exchange roles, therefore becoming leader of Team MLIT. She stayed with remaining members of MLIT and after Miyuki’s father took Miyuki home, Inari and Leo planned to head to Mistral to find Taison, find her answers about her parents, and to also reunite with their grandmother. Before they head out of her mansion, her and Leo are reunited with their grandmother as she brings Inari to the Tsukiakari Estate in Eastern Sanus which was protected by advanced defenses and natural mountains to recover before Leo returns with their grandmother to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation in Northern Mistral. After months of living at the Tsukiakari Estate with some of the servants, she mostly lived in isolation and her grandmother had spoken to her that her brother had now retaken his role to be the successor to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation. Distraught and hurt, she had trained more and in her frustration, had evolved her semblance further than before. Along with strengthening her semblance, she has also improved on her dust skills such as creating new dust combinations and honing her swordsmanship with the help of one of her mentors. Now longing to see her friends and brother again, she sets out to travel to Northern Mistral to find her friends, reunite with her brother, and search for her answers about Nightmarian Eye and her family. And with the creation of Team IQAT, she hopes to find the rest of Team MLIT and find more answers. Faction Terms *Tsukiakari Dust Corporation: A well known Dust Mining and Dust Melding Corporation that has ties with the Schnee Dust Company economically, but works independently on their own devices such as creating new dust combinations. * Nightmarian Eye: An underground organization that believes that anyone should have the power to protect themselves without the aid of hunters and huntresses regardless of their abilities. And they also believe that without military assistance in protection, everyone would be equal in strength and able to stand against any adversary. In Combat Weapons: Samantha Comm.png|Current Version of Indigo StormCrest Image.png|Original Version of Indigo Stormcrest (Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest) '' Inari’s weapons are a pair of High Tech Dust Swords (HTDS) called Indigo StormCrest. They are a set of sharp bladed, dust infused ninjato swords that transform into a pair of pistols. She can use both forms to their full potential in battle while allowing her to combine her dust expertise and her newfound sword fighting abilities after practicing under her mentor Professor Auriel Lucius when she attended Signal Academy. In their ninjato sword form, she is able to enter close combat to slash or pierce her opponent and to also defend herself. As she learned more at Beacon Academy, she learned how to concentrate her aura on the blades to cause some more damage. Her swords also has the power to infuse Dust into its blade thanks to the dust crystal case in each blade hilt. After inserting one of her custom dust crystal cases (that are filled with powdered dust) and tapping it, she is able to use that kind of Dust as it is absorbed into the sword and it surrounds the blade once the sword swings. She can use this form in tandem with other kinds of Dust in a variety of ways aside from improving her attacks as she demonstrates them in many situations from her time at Beacon Academy and further doing so after the Fall of Beacon. A good example would be her using wind dust to break her fall and soften her landing during the Beacon Academy Initiation. In their pistol form, they can use both regular bullets and dust enhanced. She would use this form to shoot opponents from a farther range and they can hold 15 bullets in total in each magazine. The first version of her weapon had two different names associated with them along with different color scheme (Lunar Storm and Tidal Crest) and also had a separate component that transformed them between their sword and pistol modes. When she finished the upgraded version her weapon in the beginning of the second semester of Beacon Academy, Indigo StormCrest is not only more functional, but also sturdier and slightly heavier. It also underwent a large redesign and kept the color scheme of Tidal Crest of the original weapon, naming both blades Indigo StormCrest. She also fixed the issue of having to switch her modes by finding a way for it to fully transform without other components. ''Abilities: As both the first daughter of the Tsukiakari Clan and as an heiress of the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation, Inari was raised from a young age in the ways of dust in both usage and knowledge and when attending Signal Academy, she has also trained for combat in in both sword fighting and gun shooting along with advanced dust usage such as melding and raw dust casting. Since she was younger, she has been known as a Dust Prodigy and from her training during her parents to even at her time at Beacon Academy. She is an expert in the basics of dust and dust knowledge along with having the concentration to use dust in its raw form. As a dust caster, she can also use those kind of attacks as dust waves from either her blades or her own hands. Beginning with her time at Beacon Academy, she has started to create/meld different kinds of dust for different effects to assist her and her allies on the battlefield and has continued to after the Fall of Beacon. From her creation of her weapons under the tutelage of Professor Lucius at Signal Academy, she has grown to be well adept at sword fighting (Single wield and duel wield) alongside her advanced dust casting, making her an all rounded dust swordswoman. Her battle style can be described as graceful fighter and a quick thinker on the battlefield. With her high aura amount and above average speed and stamina, she is able to show her expertise and skill during combat, especially when she fights close-mid range with her weapon. She is also a strategist that usually comes up with plans either in the heat of battle or before combat for either herself or her allies to gain the advantage, making her not only Team MLIT’s dust specialist, but also the strategist. Her biggest weakness would be physically stronger opponents, ones that are much stronger since she relies on her skills and speed to take down tougher opponents. If she gets disarmed in battle, she wouldn't be able to protect herself efficiently since she, unlike Leo, is a novice when it comes to hand to hand combat to which she improves on during her time at Beacon. After the Fall of Beacon and spending her time in isolation with servants at the Tsukiakari Estate (Edge of Sanus), she has not only improved her dust mixtures, she has also improved her semblance usage and evolved it from constant training and also more in hand to hand combat. Aura: Light Blue. Semblance: Moonlit Force Inari is able to generate and channel blue electrical discharge around her hands and body. This is not fully known until volume 4 when she starts to generate discharge by herself. This is first seen when Inari is able to recall her weapons back to her hands. It is later elaborated as she is able to generate electrical discharge when she recalls her weapons back to her hands. It is fully seen when she is able to generate the static discharge at will by the cost of some of her aura. If she uses her semblance too much, she will exhaust herself quicker. The more she uses her semblance, the stronger the discharge becomes and the more control she will have over it which would make her lose less aura unless it was a powerful attack that she charges for. She can conduct the discharge through metal, her own weapons, or direct contact with a person/Grimm and she can unleash a potentially devastating shock to the individual(s). She can also use her semblance to enhance her dust attacks. One of the moves that she is able to use is a dual volt slash (which would be similar to Volt Tackle). Though after using this move, a third of her aura goes as well. Relationships Inari Symbol 2.png|Inari's Symbol (Normal) Inari Symbol.png|Inari's Symbol (With Circle) Miyuki: She is her closest friend and partner that is like a sister she never had. She cares for her and tries to help her with anything she needs whether be homework or strategies in combat. They usually hang around with each other. Inari still keeps quite a bit to herself, but she hopes that she can truly be herself and open up around her and everyone else. In combat, she would assist her in any tight spot. Leonardo: He is her older brother and almost the only family she has left since their parents went missing. She does love him as a sister though she still has a little mistrust in him. As they catch up and hang out with each other more, the bond and trust she had with him is repairing and strengthening. She’ll be there for him and she’ll help him with anything he needs in combat or in class. Taison: Inari finds Taison to be a very comical and easygoing friend that will go out of his way to make a good situation out of a terrible one. She feels that she could trust him a little though his mischievous side can bother her once in a while. When Taison goes “off the handle”, Inari will be there to calm him down easily. However, she would assist him in providing him with new kinds of dust for his weapon. Trivia *Her full name is Inari Kitsune Tsukiakari. When you translate her name, you get Moonlight Lake Fox since Tsukiakari in Japanese is translated to 'Moonlight', Kitsune in Japanese translate to 'Fox' while Inari translates to 'Lake' in Finnish. This works with Monty's rule since moonlight can be seen as a color (Yellow-White) and how a lake can be seen as a shade of blue depending on the sky's reflection. *Inari is alluded to Disney's Fa Mulan. **Her clothing inspiration as seen in her original outfit. **How she hides her true self until people get to know her and to also bring honor back to the Tsukiakari name after her parents disappear similar to how Mulan entered the Hun Army and took her place of her father to bring honor to her family name. **Both Inari and Mulan are both strategists and use swords as main weapons (Inari uses twin Ninjato blades while Mulan uses a Jian blade.) *She is also alluded to the sister in Grimm Fairytale's "Little Brother, Little Sister" because of how her and Leo reunite at Beacon and how they care for each other. *Her alias came from her swift and cunning battle style that is similar to a foxes and also how she was named after a well-known Japanese spirit of foxes, Inari Okami (2). ((This is how I first mistaken her name meaning.)) *Her color, Indigo Blue, is more formally called Indigo Dye or Dark Imperial Blue which is close to the color Midnight Blue. That color is a darker shade of Indigo and similar to Navy so her color is simply a darker blue. ((More info here)) *Inari does know how to drive since her grandmother taught her when she was 16. *Can use technology to her advantage thanks to Azora. (I.E. Computer Hacking). *She is so graceful because of dancing since she was younger. *For more pictures of Inari, go here. Official Art inari_model-sheet-01_plusnew.png|Inari's Model Sheet (Thanks to RogueSpider~) Inari Expression Set.png|Inari Expression Set (By Samjay) Outfits inari2_Trans_by_JAS.png|Default Outfit Inari Alt.png|Inari's Second Outfit (Heiress) ((Thanks to Flora)) Inari PJ.png|Inari's Pjs (Designed by the amazing Flora~) Inari Prom Dress.png|Formal Wear (Thanks to Flora) Inari Formal Wear.png|Inari's Ceremony Wear ((Thanks to Flora)) Inari Swimsuit.png|Inari's Bathing Suit (Thanks to Flora) Commissions Inari Reveal.png|Inari Reveal (Thanks to RogueSpider) inari2_Trans_by_JAS.png|Inari Tsukiakari Inari Preview.jpg|Inari Preview 2 (By 21as) Inari Tsukiakari 2.jpg|Inari Tsukiakari (By 21as) Ruby rose comm3 edited filtered by crimsonalloy-dbhs7qt.png|Inari Alt Outfit (By Crim) Inari Chibi.png|Inari in her Beacon Uniform (Thanks to Flora~) Inari Prom.png|Inari Prom Outfit (Thanks to Flora) Sammy CG.png|Inari hugged by her partner Miyuki on the ice (Thanks to Flora) inari_by_blissclouds-d7ykb3p.png.jpg|Inari Overlooking the Forest in Moonlight (Thanks to BlissClouds) Inari Charm Preview.png|Inari Charm ^_^ (Thanks to Flora) hs119_by_rofeal-d8mar59.png.jpg|Inari Headshot (By Rofeal) Category:RWBY OCs